The present invention relates generally to a system for operatively maintaining an appointed location of a selected treatment agent in the crotch region of a user. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system which includes an article, such as a labial pad, that can be configured for disposition within the vestibule of a female wearer and can be employed to maintain a desired location of a selected treatment agent.
A broad manner and wide variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of bodily exudates such as menstrual fluid are well known. With respect to feminine hygiene, the art has offered two basic types of feminine hygiene protection: sanitary napkins, developed for external wear about the pudendal region, and tampons, developed for residence within the vaginal cavity and interruption of menstrual flow therefrom. Hybrid feminine hygiene protection devices, attempting to merge the structural features of both within a single type of device, have also been proposed, but have not seen a meaningful measure of acceptance. The ability to realize appropriate advantages has been overshadowed by the more demonstrable perpetuation of structural and functional disadvantages. Other less intrusive devices have also been proposed. Such devices have been known as labial or interlabial devices, and characterized as having a portion which at least partially resides external of the wearer""s vestibule. Other, even smaller devices that may be worn interlabially by a female wearer, have also been produced. Additionally, there have been arrangements which combine the use of labial or interlabial devices with the use of other absorbent, feminine hygiene articles.
Conventional feminine hygiene systems, such as those described above, have failed to recognize the significance of maintaining a treatment at a desired body-location of a female. For example, the conventional systems for applying a treatment material or agent have permitted an excessive movement of the treatment away from desired locations. As a result, such conventional systems have experienced reduced efficacy, increased cost, greater inconvenience, and excessive discomfort to the wearer.
The present inventors have recognized the deficiencies and problems inherent in the prior art, and in response, have conducted intensive research in developing innovative systems that employ labial pads.
Generally stated, a process for maintaining a feminine-care treatment comprises a providing of an operative quantity of at least one feminine-care treatment material, and a depositing of the treatment material into a vulva-vaginal area of a recipient, female user. A maintenance article is placed into an interlabial space of the user. The maintenance article is arranged to operatively impede a movement of the treatment material from the vulva-vaginal area when the interlabial device is placed in the interlabial space of the user.
In another aspect, a system for maintaining a feminine care treatment includes an operative quantity of at least one feminine care treatment material configured for placement in a vulva-vaginal area of a recipient, female user, and a maintenance article for placement into an interlabial space of the user. The maintenance article is configured to operatively impede a movement of the treatment material from the user""s vulva-vaginal area when the interlabial device is placed into the interlabial space of the user. In a particular aspect, the system can include a bundling mechanism for holding the treatment material and the maintenance article in a convenient system-assembly.
By incorporating its various features, the process and system of the invention can better maintain a selected treatment or combination of treatments at a desired body-location of a female. For example, the process and system of the invention can better reduce excessive movement of the treatment away from desired locations. As a result, the invention can help to increase the efficacy of the selected treatment, provide greater convenience and comfort to the user, and reduce the cost of the treatment.